


Story Mode

by Anonymous



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Somewhat Compliant?, Post-Canon, after week 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Boyfriend loses in the 6th Week and Senpai attempts to take over his body, only to mess up andswapplaces.Boyfriend is trapped in a random world and for some reason, it wants him out.alternatively,Boyfriend was a regular schoolboy in high school, he was in his last semester. He dreams of becoming a famous popstar; singing amongst crowds, swooning hearts without any effort, and to write songs that can move people worldwide.For now, he is only a freelance musician and songwriter to help shoulder his life.However, there are these strange people that keep asking for him to do ridiculous things and he doesn’t know what’s real or what’s fake.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin')
Comments: 31
Kudos: 87
Collections: Anonymous





	1. New Game

**Author's Note:**

> it’s a little slow rn but here we goo  
> sorry in advance for ooc and weird crammed text and pacing

Arrows spurted out of the small blue haired boy in seconds, beeps and boops that replaced words frantic and fast as he was forced down onto his knees. Knocked down a peg. He trembles, and for once in his life rapping dangerous people, he feels fear. Real, terrified, and horrifying realisation that he shouldn’t have lost. That this might be the end.

He felt his bones break from the stress, taking in a sharp inhale for breath. He dropped his microphone, making a loud sound that sounded almost deafening. Boyfriend was _scared_.

Depraved and smug laughter echoed around them, up and down; inwards and backwards; in Boyfriend’s own head. He could feel the atmosphere’s temperature lower and his lungs felt tight. Boyfriend looked up in horror as the realistic 8-bit face grinned a nasty triumphant look, it’s magenta self flashing and corrupting the world around them.

It was a rotten image etched into his mind forever.

Wind, or whatever was coded in as wind, blasted around them as the world melted. Static and colours shifting and changing as quick as lightning, Boyfriend kept his teary eyes on Senpai - or whatever horrors he called himself be. Every few flashes he’d see that tall, blonde, raunchy, and snarky person he was rapping with in place of the demon, but the image would be gone as soon as it appeared.

**WHAT A FOOL**

Boyfriend flinched at the booming voice, hands snapping to his ears on instinct before they were put down by an unknown force. He choked a cry.

**YOUR STUPIDITY BRINGS ME ENTERTAINMENT, HOW ELSE DID YOU THINK THIS PUNY BATTLE WOULD GO? IS YOUR BRAIN AS SMALL AS SOMETHING ELSE YOU HAVE OR AM I THE BEST?**

**I’VE WAITED ALL MY LIFE FOR AN ESCAPE. I WILL NOT LET THIS GO TO WASTE. ESPECIALLY WITH** **_HER_ ** **.**

Boyfriend’s breath hitches as he snapped his head to the right, horrified. There, he saw Girlfriend slowly be surrounded by white pixelated butterflies, worry and concern all over her face.

She looked around before her eyes landed on Boyfriend, her eyes becoming more glossy as she trembled. Her eyes questioning. He opened his mouth to yell that he was sorry, but no words came out. He was unable to make any noise.

He was slowly lifted up to the air by pink chains that were attached to nothing and everything at the same time. They seeped and burned in his clothes and into his skin. Boyfriend wiggled around as an attempt to escape, even attempting to make a sound to cast arrows, but nothing.

He looked forward and felt his blood running cold when he saw the nightmare fuel a few metres away.

Big, clear white, jagged, and sharp blades of teeth stared at him. Sunken void eyes that hold nothing but dials and binaries in them. Judgement and malice pooling out of _thing_. One blink and he was even closer, Boyfriend swore he felt his soul leave his body. Literally.

**NOW YOU WILL KNOW MY PAIN.**

**THE CURSE OF INTERACTING WITH SOMEONE LIKE HER.**

**THE MOMENT YOU GOT TOGETHER, YOU SET YOURSELF UP FOR FAILURE.**

Glitches up glitches pierced into his skin. Boyfriend looked around for Girlfriend to see if she was affected as well, but she seemed to be nowhere. Disappeared. Boyfriend thought of the worst and his heart plummeted in scorching guilt.

He looked back up and paled.

Senpai — No. Is it even that smug prick anymore? It’s just a horrible diabolical creature in place of him.

That demon’s mouth unhinged itself, teeth growing and stretching to spikes upon spikes, there was no sight of the tongue or uvula luckily. That might’ve made him barf up a rainbow out of grossed out fear and the dreadful anticipation.

Conceited laughter boomed around them, taunting as it bounces on nothing and into its poor prey’s brain.

**YOUR BODY WILL BE FUN TO ABUSE**.

The mouth chomped down and a loud _CRUNCH!_ echoed around them. 

* * *

> _A small hard drive was thrown onto the busy street with a harsh flick of a hand. It sat in pouring rain waiting to be run over, it had to be in order to end the one inside truly. _
> 
> _A mistake had been made and the culprit can’t afford for it to be taken advantage of._

* * *

_RIINNG!_

_RIING!_

BEEP BEEP BEEP 

BEEP BEEP BE—

A hand slammed down onto the clock beside him. The boy groaned as he flipped a pillow on top of his face but was unsatisfied laying down without a soft pillow beneath his head, he grumbled under his breath as he sat up.

The light beamed through the window. Tiny arrows came out of the boy as he grumbled exhausted words, the smallest effort was made to pull back the curtains and shut out the light. He rubbed his eyes before stretching his arms and falling back onto the end. Oh, to be someone who had a free day today.

But, thank goodness he was someone who had a friday night occupied in three days.

That was the one thing that made him get up and move around. He was excited for Friday, always! It was the one day that meant the weekend was near and it also meant that he was free to write whatever he wanted at night, to go into his tight closet to sing songs that’ll soon be published for whoever’s there to listen. He would also write on the weekends—duh—but for some reason, doing it on a friday night was special.

He had gotten a little array of fans, too. The thought lightened his heavy heart. He wouldn’t have imagined that he’d gain an audience, no matter if it was big or small.

Every time he’d put out an album or a one-off in **Cloud’s Sound** , there’d be excited comments and lovely compliments that say things like _wow! you’re so underrated!_ ; _this has been stuck in my head for days..._ ; _it strikes me how you can control your voice like that!_ ; and etc. It never fails to make his week every time.

His alias was Boyfriend, and it had become part of his very being. His real name was kept in the dark for nobody to hear.

Boyfriend swung his legs over the bed and prepared himself for the day. He sauntered over to the bathroom and started the water, setting it to cold. It wakes him up in the morning, alright? Besides, his excitement was bubbling up over a reminder for his big night in three days.

On Monday, or yesterday, he was called up by a random bar that was interested in his music. It wasn’t any ordinary bar, however. It was a bar that Boyfriend frequented. He mainly goes there because they serve the best milkshakes, he also orders a few alcoholic beverages but he was a lightweight and _boy_ , was he a lightweight.

So no, he tried not to drink much. He’d create too much chaos and that might kick him out of the bar. Boyfriend goes there whenever he wants noise to fill the air or a tiny space in the corner with his favourite milkshake by his side with the radio playing.

The bar told him that they liked the way he sang, that it could fit in the environment and help the atmosphere. Plus, quite a few of the staff genuinely liked whenever he came around. He brought his drafts for songs and they’d ask what it would be about.

Most of the time Boyfriend wouldn’t let them in on it, but they were clever enough to sneak in a trade with the word of milkshake with a desert to seal the deal. Still, he barely gave them anything major.

It was scary at first. The bar may have been small, but it definitely had quite a fair amount of people. He was going to perform in front of a live audience and not in his tight closet for recording, this was new for him.

He was going to deny at first, being anxious and was worried of having stage fright. But, in the end, he decided that he wouldn’t mind having something different in his schedule and decided to say yes, albeit hesitantly.

But now?

Something told him that it would be the best night ever, and he couldn’t wait for it.

Just the mere image of him playing his guitar with the beat in the background, the microphone in front of him, the light looming down from above to highlight his presence. How the words of the song he’d prepare coming out naturally. People listening with genuine interest.

He just hoped nobody in his class would be there. They’d probably become hecklers and he doesn’t know how to deal with that. What if they make fun of him while he was on stage? How could he look at anyone in the eye ever again?

Actually, no. He would challenge them. He doesn’t know how or what they would do per say, but he’ll make sure it’s something he knows he’ll win. Regardless, the embarrassment and shame would still be there, just suppressed.

Maybe he’ll gain a few new friends or acquaintances? Meet unexpected fans? Boyfriend felt his face heat up in embarrassment. Maybe he’s aiming too high, wishing for too much. Yeah. It doesn’t diminish his excitement though.

After showering, putting on clothes, and eating. Boyfriend put on his periwinkle coloured uniform and tucked it into his dark blue pants, he threw on his white jumper with a red interdictory circle on top, and lastly he would put on his purple tie after fixing his collar.

He turned to himself in the mirror and curled his lips up for a smile.

Hell yeah. Look at this guy. Him and his cool scar, which was actually a birthmark.

Funny story, people like to think of it as a scar he had gotten in a past life or something. It’s a pretty cool idea so he let it become a thing.

Boyfriend poked at the birthmark. People describe it as three claws scratching into his neck or multiple canines tearing into his skin with one thin line to signify that a past him had been decapitated, suffocated, or whatever cruel end they would depict. A girl with a pink headband once said that she wished she was that past life and Boyfriend awkwardly laughed it off. 

His classmates have the wildest imaginations, he swears.

Anyways. To him, it seemed like some weird form of a choker, but in birthmark form.

In the end, it was just some mark that he’s had ever since the beginning of time.

Boyfriend snorted and shook his head. He went downstairs to make breakfast, all he could think of was the night three days from now and how exciting it would be.

* * *

Boyfriend whistled a tune that was carried away with the wind, colourful arrows spouting out of him like a trail.

He leaned back to guide his rad and awesome skateboard to the side to dodge a fire hydrant, he extended a foot to push against the ground to propel him forwards. Thus, gaining more speed. 

The wind flew past like a gentle welcome as he saw the school in the distance, the cherry blossom trees beyond the school trees graceful as they usually are. He skated past places in town that would be ideal for photography, especially if it’s school or city themed.

As he jumped over a bump, Boyfriend let out a flurry of startled arrows as the ground seemed to shake. He lost his footing off of the skateboard but luckily, he was able to catch himself before he fell on his ass. Worry furled him as Boyfriend ran to the nearest pole to hold himself up as the shaking intensified.

Confused arrows popped up from Boyfriend as the ground shook from beneath him.

He thought of getting on his skateboard anyway despite the trembling, but with how people around him panicked and how the shaking toppled him off of his skateboard, he took that thought back.

It continued on for a few minutes before it finally stopped. Boyfriend held his breath, waiting for more. Was it one of those aftershock earthquakes that came from a faraway mainshock? Boyfriend didn’t even get a warning on his phone about a possible earthquake or disaster.

He looked around with a hand above his brows, eyeing the clouds suspiciously. Are they going to start thundering out of nowhere? Better not. Boyfriend _will_ piss himself, he hates thunder. He will bail school.

As soon as he decides the coast is clear, — or well, clear as can be at the moment — he puts himself on his skateboard and pushes forward. Cautious. This time, he’s a lot slower than earlier.

He almost propelled himself forward when the earthquake happened, he was mid-jump too. He was lucky he had fast reflexes. Well. Moderately fast reflexes.

If there’s anything he can get from this, it’s that people will definitely rally up and start preparing for another one since they barely get any earthquakes in this area. Usually it’s just bad storms and winds. Boyfriend doubts that there’ll be another earthquake, but hey! Chances are never zero.

He dodged masses of people that discussed the sudden earthquake, still pondering over what happened. Boyfriend wondered how the school was, he wondered if they were worried or running around screaming.

As if on cue, he arrived at the school’s gate and saw the onslaught of students lined up with their bags over their heads. All crouched down. Most of them seem shaken while a few seemed unbothered, Boyfriend undid his red helmet, knee and elbow pads and put them into a bag.

Yep, just as expected. Boyfriend opened the gate and avoided eye contact with anybody as he maneuvered around to look for his class. He would go to his locker first but the doors were blocked by guards, sad.

Boyfriend’s sure that there’s a part of him that’s freaking out over this right now, anxious and still bothered by a sudden harsh earthquake which this area hasn’t experienced in years. But, for the majority, the rest of him had numbed that part out.

Was it the more brave or stupid part of him? No one will ever know. He’s glad for it though. Some of his batchmates were having serious panic attacks and Boyfriend could only hope they would recover.

“Hey! Psst!”

Boyfriend kept searching for her class, awkwardly avoiding the eyes of teachers and side glances of batchmates. He fidgeted with the strings of his hoodie nervously, apologising for any hands or phones he accidentally stepped on. Where in the world was his class? 

“Pssst! Psst! Over here!”

Boyfriend turned around, a huge imaginary question mark over his head. His eyes darted around for the source before landing on two individuals that made him deadpan yet sigh in relief, they made him feel conflicted emotions.

“Senpai! Get your ass over here!”

The transfer student with a pink headband and sporty jacket over his uniform waved her hand over. She turned to her side to pat another friend on his leg, his attention shifted to her with boredom. The girl pointed to Boyfriend, who struggled to step over lines of other classes but still making his way over, and there was finally interest on his face.

Boyfriend got there to see the two devils whispering to each other in excitement in the midst of everyone else's chatter. They waved a hello to him as he grew closer.

He smirked as he rustled the dark haired girl’s head, arrows steadily appeared before the two of his friends. Words written on them. “Thank god you two are here. My living waypoints.”

“We were wondering where your gumball looking ass was! I thought you were gonna miss school and I’d have to put up with Mr. Smartass for the rest of the day.” She reached over to nudge Boyfriend’s arm, she narrowed her eyes at the dark-skinned relaxed friend in front of him. She motioned with her hand as she asked, “Darnell, move forward a little more. Senpai’s a little smaller than you are, remember?”

Boyfriend shot a look at the transfer student and his friend’s shared laughter while he tried to fit himself into the line. Defensive arrows shot up fast in front of her face. “I’ll have you know I grew to be 5’2 saturday morning, Nene. I’m taller than you.” He stuck out his tongue.

“By an inch!”

Boyfriend imitated her and finally sat down, awkwardly placing his skateboard on his lap. There wasn’t really any more space to put it on anyway. He sighed, poor thing. He looked up and smiled, tapping on Darnell’s shoulder to get his attention from Nene.

It seemed like his clothing style was the same — no, wait. Really? Darnell wore his school uniform more loosely, his tie was the same. Perfectly done. But where was his purple and yellow jacket? Boyfriend’s eyes darted down and saw that Darnell had tied it on his waist and somehow managed to get most of it off of the ground. That was a new look. Was it?

And Nene.. She definitely put more effort in how she looks. That, or Darnell fixed it for her. He’s a bit of a neat freak sometimes despite having a knack for chaos.

She looked pretty nonetheless, though.

Boyfriend laughed at his own confusion, scratching his head, “It feels like I just met you two, but I knew you both since elementary.” He joked, his hand raising instinctively above his head as if to adjust something but nothing was there. Perplexed, he pat the top of his head before realising that he put away the helmet earlier. That was probably what he reached for subconsciously. 

Nene tilted her head. “Whaat?” She gawked. “You’re trippin’. Is it cause Barney here doesn’t wear his jacket right anymore?” She gestured to the jacket wrapped around Darnell’s waist. Boyfriend snickered while Darnell rolled his eyes, used to her nonsense.

“I think he was complimenting us, Nene.” Darnell slowly turned around with a raised brow, expectant. “Unless you weren’t. Then yes, you are tripping.”

Half-right. Boyfriend shrugged, playing innocent. “I was complimenting you two, don’t worry.” He looked up at the sky with thought, his mind was still on his big cameo at his favourite bar. “What happened before I arrived?” He asked. He already had his assumptions but he’d like to hear from his friends.

Nene supplied promptly, “A meteor fell from the sky while the earthquake happened.” 

Boyfriend snapped his head towards Nene, eyes wide as saucers as intrigue sparked in them. He leaned forward, “Really?” The arrows that come out of Boyfriend seem brighter. A classmate behind Boyfriend in line had to tell him to calm down. He awkwardly joked it off and returned to his friends, the glow of the arrows a little dimmer. “You’re not kidding?”

Nene and Darnell glance at each other before sharing a laugh.

“No!”

“‘Course not!”

They both deny in unison.

Boyfriend’s mouth was left agape as he realised how easily he walks into these sorts of things. Don’t they do this all the time though? Oh, never mind. 

“Oh my god,” He facepalmed in chagrin, stifling back a smile. “You two are insufferable. I thought something cool happened!” He scolded lightly. Boyfriend never got to see falling meteors before since he’s missing out on them most of the time, he was cooped up in his room practicing.

“I think you would know yourself by looking at the sky,” Darnell pointed upwards. Good point, but still. “But that earthquake was hella something. Before it happened, people were gushing about a new kid comin’ by tomorrow.” He shrugged it off, crossing his arms.

That perked up Boyfriend’s interest, brows raising by a fraction. Listening into his classmates’ conversation, it seemed like a mix. He can’t make out any specific words though, “A new kid? Transfer?” Boyfriend asked, glancing at Nene briefly. He remembered greeting her on the first day she moved to the school, let’s just say they had an _interesting_ first impression of each other.

Nene shook her head. “Got no idea. If they’re another asshole I don’t know what I’m gonna do with myself, I’m already so ugly and full of herpes.” She put her head in her hands, faking a sob. Nearby students glance her way before awkwardly yet obviously trying to avoid doing so again. Darnell snorted at the sight.

Meanwhile. Boyfriend, being the sweet linchpin coalescing the group, naturally comforted her with reassurance. “You don’t actually have herpes, Nene.” She told them a story of how she kissed someone on prom night and ended up getting really, really sick afterwards, causing her to feel embarrassed and ashamed. Thankfully, it turned out to just be a dream. “I’ll try to get a good first impression for us if I run into the new student.”

She lifted her head slightly, a little surprised. She always was every time Boyfriend ever said anything remotely nice to her. That surprised happy look was gone as soon as it came when a frown replaced it, she raised her arm and elbowed Boyfriend. “You dumbass skank, Senpai. You’re such a bad liar.” She scoffed. “Too soft.”

“Right? How are we friends?” Darnell laughs while Boyfriend sits there, perplexed. “If that new kid starts picking fights. I’m going to — “

Boyfriend raised his hand before Darnell could say anything. He whispered with haste, “No. You are not bringing dynamite to school.” He continued before his friend could get a word in. “ _No_.” He flicked his finger and moved an arrow to poke against Darnell’s head, flashing colours for emphasis before dissipating into thin air. “You are the student council’s vice-president. Don’t.” Darnell worked his ass off to earn this spot, he better not throw it all away. It wasn’t the student council president role, but it was still something.

All he got in return was a smile, the misleading type where it doesn’t reach his devious eyes. Boyfriend makes it a mental task to keep an eye on the both of them when the new kid arrives.

The principal makes their way in front of the school, clapping their hands to grab the students’ attention.

“Everyone!” They clap. Teachers around begin hushing and scolding their class, ordering them to quiet down and listen. Slowly enough, the school does albeit with a few murmuring mouths here and there. The principal groaned and walked over to a guard to ask for something, crossing their arms as they waited patiently.

The school begins to chat again before they hear a loud echoing tap. It seems like the principal now has a microphone. “One, two, three. Testing, testing.” They tap the microphone again before smiling in content.

Nene and Darnell slump at the same time. “Boomer.” Boyfriend laughs under his breath.

“Good morning, students! Security have just stated that nothing in the school grounds have been affected too heavily by the sudden earthquake. Regardless, we hope none of you have gotten hurt while making your way out. However, just because there isn’t an endless shake doesn’t mean that there should be panic at all times! We would like to announce that after the confirmation that the coast should be clear for now, school shall resume until further notice.” 

Every student’s hope diminished in an instant as everyone frowned in great disappointment, the day ruined.

“But, be ready at all times for another earthquake. Remember the drill and be safe, you may return to your classrooms. Happy school!”

Everyone grumbled begrudgingly, standing up and dusting themselves off. People around began to chatter about various topics, classes left little by little in lines back to their respective classrooms as protocol goes. 

When they near the lockers, specifically Boyfriend’s, he remembers that he was still carrying his skateboard and safety gear. He looks around before deviating from the line, he knows where his class would be anyway. He wasn’t all too worried.

Boyfriend fiddled with the lock before putting away his skateboard, pausing for a second before patting it with care. He traded his bag of safety gear with a book that he borrowed from Darnell, he was relieved to see it in his locker. He thought he lost it. Darnell probably would’ve done something to him to retaliate, and boy howdy, he is one hell of a guy.

Boyfriend could picture Darnell replacing his locker with grenades for him to open up, only to explode and — would he actually do that? He has the chaotic energy for it and the twisted mind for it, but really? Boyfriend pondered on it for a while before moving on.

He tucked the book into his bag and closed his locker, locking it. He whistled as he finished up.

Boyfriend turned his head to the side and swore he felt something staring at him from the corner in the midst of students passing by. Boyfriend froze in place with shock before settling down to confusion, he blinked once and the feeling was gone. For some reason, a chill went down his spine as something felt off. Wrong.

He made a move to investigate before the bell rang, people hurried up the pace.

Boyfriend looked up at the deafening red bell on one of the walls far from him, he looked back at the corner and —

What was he staring at?

A sudden ache struck his poor head the more he tried to remember. He shut his eyes as he massaged his temple, whatever he forgot most-likely wasn’t important. He had somewhere else to be.

With that in mind, Boyfriend shook his head before turning away.


	2. Your Regular Schoolboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyfriend feels, but his friends make it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn guys! aaa  
> my heart is so touched by all y’alls comments .. thank you. :,)) they’re huge motivators.
> 
> gotta try to tweak some stuff later. but for now this looks decent enough. hope you enjoy <3

> _It was gone._
> 
> _The hard drive was gone, in the worst way possible._
> 
> _The culprit could only curse in anger before scurrying off, distance was crucial for planning in times like these. Even when exiting that prison, there was no freedom. No satisfaction._
> 
> _That hard drive needed to be found before anybody else can find it._

* * *

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Boyfriend watched the arrows of the clock slowly tick away, seconds turning into long minutes that he wished would go by faster.

He tried to tune into what the teacher was saying, but he couldn’t be bothered nor did he really want it. Who wanted to listen to how Infinitive Phrases work and question your grammar?

He changed his crossed leg position from one to the other. The boredom was killing him. Boyfriend almost leaned down to grab his phone to scroll away on the internet for something worth his attention, but he restrained himself. Boyfriend had to at least try to gain some information into his brain.

You know what he did gain, though? What he did learn from the get-go? Grammar’s so confusing. That’s what he learned.

The moment the teacher turned around was the same moment that a small crumpled up paper hit the top of his table. Boyfriend darted his eyes down before blinking owlishly in surprise, he subtly looked around to find where it came from.

Then, he saw the knowing smile on Darnell’s face and it clicked. His friend lifted a thumbs up as his smile broadened before bringing his eyes back to the teacher.

Huh. Usually Darnell’s the one who has his full attention on it. Well. Most of the time he does, he said that he didn’t have anything else to do but listen despite him ‘already knowing what this is all about’. He wondered what was so important that Darnell had to throw him a piece of paper.

Boyfriend stared for a moment in confusion and anticipation at the paper before discreetly unfolding it. 

In somewhat clean cursive-like handwriting that just barely keeps itself within the lines, Boyfriend reads;

_I know about the bar._

Warmth flooded his face as he turned around again to shoot a glare that carried no venom, narrowing his eyes. Darnell caught his look and winked, raising another thumbs up. Probably meaning to say _good job!_ which only fuelled the red on his face even more.

Look.

It’s not that he can’t handle compliments. He gives them away all the time!

But, it just feels so personal and nice when it comes from his friends who usually send him playful gibes and witty jokes, he’s not used to hearing them echo back lovely words. Still! It’s not like he can’t handle them! ..maybe, but that’s beside the point.

The giggle stuck in his chest was stifled back so he doesn’t grab the teacher’s eye.

He sits there staring down and remembering the thumbs up before becoming even more red out of embarrassment, what if Darnell just wanted to say that it was him who threw it? He probably looked so weird turning shy out of nowhere. Oh no. There were too many what ifs in his head now.

“Excuse me,” The teacher suddenly articulated, strangely sounding more clear. Boyfriend looked up and jumped at the sight of the teacher, then confusion at the small something behind his head. “Were you listening to me, boy?”

“I..” Boyfriend felt a bead of sweat go down his temple as he tried to stay calm, his eyes flickering between that thing just behind the teacher. It was blurry and white. He looked around for anyone else who noticed it but to find that everyone was staring at him, only him. The words caught in his throat.

The teacher tsked and preached the usual teacher thing about how learning was a two way street, that he came here to learn, that he would fail if he didn’t listen to anything because for some reason knowing the subject beforehand is just forbidden. Boyfriend put his revile into a mental song, starting up with a beat that sounded menacing in his head before going off.

He looked behind the teacher one more time to find the white blurry glowing thing gone, a brief chill went down his skin once more as that same offputting feeling from before came back.

“I expect better attention from you from this point forward,” He deplored, as if Boyfriend was a little kid. It unnerved and shamed him, one more so than the other. “Do you understand?”

Boyfriend averted his eyes, “Yes, sir.” His arrows hesitantly flashed, glowing a faint red hue.

The teacher turned his back on him and he immediately turned to Darnell, who shot daggers into the dagger with a steel stare before locking eyes with Boyfriend. A small question mark appearing over his head. Boyfriend deadpanned and shook his head in disapproval, already knowing what’s going on in his friend’s head, before pointing up where he last saw the glowing white looking thing.

Darnell glanced up and stared at the spot before looking back at Boyfriend blankly. Boyfriend pointed at the direction again, raising his brows briefly. Darnell looked back up and kept that nonchalant look, he furrows his brows and gives Boyfriend a shrug. Damn, must’ve missed it. It did appear and disappear quick so he wasn’t surprised Darnell didn’t catch it.

Boyfriend clicked his tongue and shook his head. A brief series of translucent arrows flashed with the words _I’ll tell you later_ appeared before dissipating, Boyfriend sighed and ran a finger through his hair. He should really cover it one of these days, it feels too open on there. Heats up too quickly.

Time becomes a blur during class and passes by, Boyfriend rejoices once the school bell rings with the teacher’s final decision of letting them leave after telling them about some test next week. Whatever. Peace of cake. He throws his bag on his shoulders and runs out the door, hopping in place as he waits for his friend.

* * *

“I think Nensie’s current class is on the upper floor.” 

“Nensie?” Darnell repeats with a laugh. “And here I thought Barney in itself was funny.”

Boyfriend spluttered and composed himself, “I don’t know what else to say! Nensie sounds like a sweet nickname for a sweet girl — which is the opposite of Nene, but my point still stands.” He defends himself. He scratches the back of his head as they both turn a corner up the stairs, dodging other students going up and down. “What class is she in right now?”

“Computer science,” Darnell supplies smoothly, tucking his hands into his pockets. “Which means she’s down the corridor after we take a right.”

Boyfriend dips his head down briefly as a thank you. They pass students going to lockers, stopping by walls, and going into classrooms. It’s a busy time. Thankfully, the corridors are wide enough to make crowds of students seem spacious. Boyfriend’s school is not big, but it’s not small either.

Boyfriend reads off each sign they pass, steadily counting down to Nene’s classroom. They should be out in a couple minutes and she’ll be seen running out there, only to bump into them.

They were pretty lucky with their schedules. They all had recess at the same time, their classes sometimes intersect one another going from one room to another, which meant they’d see each other pretty often. They wouldn’t be separated for long.

“Hey, Senpai?” Boyfriend turns around, curious. They keep walking as they chat. “What was it that you wanted to tell me?”

“Uh,” Boyfriend quickly went through his mind for the last time he asked Darnell that he’d tell him something later. He perked up when he finally remembered, “Oh! Yeah. I got your book.” 

“My book..?”

He unhooked one sling from his arm so he could dive into his bag for the book. He got it from the locker after all. He was really surprised to find it there, but also not that taken aback because it’s probably the safest place to keep items that Boyfriend plans on giving back since it’s in one spot that he frequents.

Boyfriend brightens up when he finds it and hands it over in kind, arrows happily twirl up around him as they appear. “Yeah! I remember you asking if I could return after I was done with it. So, like the amazing and absolute swag friend I am, here you go.” He shook it in his hand, waiting for it to be handed it over.

Darnell stared at Boyfriend with an enigmatic look before tilting his head, he eventually took his book and kept it close. “Well, thanks, I guess,” Darnell murmured as he flipped through his book briefly. “I hope you know that I said I didn’t really care about this book, so if you didn’t return this I wouldn’t kick your ass. Right?” He looked back up with a side smile.

“Did you?” Boyfriend didn’t remember that happening at first, but the more he thought about it.. “Oh right! You did,” he tittered diffidently, waving his hand dismissively. “Sorry ‘bout that.” He apologised, then winced. He didn’t need to say sorry there. Oh well, what’s said has been said.

“No no, it’s fine. I’m cool with it. It’s still my book in the end.” Darnell slowed down as he stuffed it into his backpack before catching up again, he still looked like he was expecting something. Boyfriend flickered his eyes away and back to see him staring with unblinking stare, it was eerie and felt pressuring even though he didn’t say anything.

Here’s the thing, Boyfriend could handle chaotic Darnell. He knows what to expect, he knows how to defuse the bomb and put out the fire, it’d be casual and fun. But tenacious Darnell? The one where he’s persistent in the most unpredictable way? Boyfriend doesn’t know what to do and Darnell seems a little intimidating then. Not in a scary way, just _weird_.

He cracks first, “You good?” Shaky arrows straighten themselves out after appearing.

Darnell nods. He keeps his stare before blinking, like he just snapped out of a thought. He bursts out laughing, “Oops. Sorry. Did I scare you?” He pats Boyfriend gently with an apologetic face. “Sorry, bud.’’

The tension dissipates. “I wouldn’t say scare, just creeped out.” Boyfriend corrects, adjusting his bag’s slings on his shoulders. “You were doing that face again.” The blank soulless stare of Darnell. Such raw energy cannot be comprehended without a chill going through you.

“I was? Oh, shit. Sorry.” Darnell reiterated with more sincerity, drawing back his palm. He sheepishly scratches the back of his neck and turns his head to the side, barely dodging a wandering student in the corridor. “I was just curious if the book was actually what you wanted to talk about with me. You seemed really shaken.”

Boyfriend rose a brow. “Shaken?” He repeated to himself. He tried to recall the most recent moment that he was visibly shaken up. He blinked, finally realising what Darnell was talking about. “Ooh! You mean when the teacher yelled at me? Of course I was shaken. Shaken with anger! That teacher just didn’t pass the vibe.” He huffed, crossing his arms.

Sure, he should listen in class. Anyone should. But with a teacher who can’t even teach right? Can’t even make an effort to make it engaging so students can remember and not just throw stuff one at a time and then when they say _any questions?_ they won’t get mad if they do get a question? 

Sorry. Did not pass. Boyfriend disapproved.

“No, I knew that. I saw you look like a ticking bomb waiting to explode,” Darnell shook his head. He pointed a thumb over his shoulder for emphasis. “I mean way back in the classroom. You were pointing at the ceiling like a lunatic after the teacher yelled at you. What was that about?” Darnell elaborated.

He merely stared at Darnell with a scrutinising look before looking up at the ceiling to recall what happened after the scolding. He drew a blank each time, it was just more boring teacher stuff that he zoned out on. He did remember looking up at the ceiling a lot though, he was probably thinking about random stuff knowing him.

He was probably making song lyrics or concepts and he didn’t even write it down to use for later. Blasphemy.

Boyfriend opened his mouth to ask Darnell to explain a little more before a loud, near screech, with an airtight hug to go with it interrupted him before he could say anything.

“BOYS! MY MEN!”

A flurry of panicked bright arrows came up from around Boyfriend as he and Darnell screamed in unison.

The crushing hug came next and all the air in their lungs was gone, banished from existence. Boyfriend felt his soul flee from his body as he rapidly tapped Nene’s back for some space so he could catch a breath, red with shy awareness of a few passerbys staring at them with appall.

“You came for me!” She cried dramatically, shaking the two in her arms. “I thought I was gonna die in there! I should’ve! That damn code is so hard to memorise but it’s so, damn, fuunn!!”

His poor lungs. His poor, poor ribcage. There was nothing circulating in them. “N - Nene,” Boyfriend coughed as he pat her back, a little more firm this time. “Please. We can’t breathe.”

Nene stepped back with an innocent smile. “Whoops.” And that was the closest they ever got to an apology. Boyfriend let out a sigh of relief after intaking a sharp breath, hand on his chest. He squared his shoulders. He looked to Darnell to see him coughing away, mumbling playful curses about Nene. “At least you both got yourself a coder now, sorta. Even though my head’s in pain ‘cause of it. I like coding though.”

Darnell rolled his eyes. “You’re such a masochist.” Nene and Boyfriend shot him a look and he only chortled in return before turning away, “Come on. Our next classes are all on the bottom floor, right?” He nudged his head to the stairs.

A small punch to his forearm, Darnell lazily looked down as Nene went off, “You think you can just walk from calling me a masochist, huh? Barney? You think you can say that when you are literally a _sadistic son of a_ — “ 

A bright arrow with the word _FRIEND!_ obnoxiously appeared between the two of them as Boyfriend awkwardly tugged the two of them away from the corridor, away from everyone’s sight. Away from any possibly ongoing classes. Away from anyone. Boyfriend could hear the bomb ticking and he was the bomb defuser.

“Oh-kay, lads,” Boyfriend ushered them. He put a gentle featherlight hand on Nene’s shoulder and one on Darnell’s arm. “You two. Make up. We’re going to the next class and you’re not about to become a land mine on the way there.” He wheezed.

The two instantly began their defence, as if they were both in the right.

“But he — “

“She was the one — “

Little did they know. They had good points, bad execution. Nobody’s the winner.

“It’s okay. We’ll uh, we’ll.. talk it out after our next class. Or some other time.” Boyfriend suggested. The two of them glanced at each other skeptically, one amused and one ticked off, before glancing back at Boyfriend with a nod of agreement. Boyfriend felt relieved. Bomb defused, everyone lives another day. “Come on.”

It wasn’t like they’d quiet down immediately, but Boyfriend hoped they contained themselves back there. It was better than them loudly bantering over truthful facts that don’t need to be argued about.

The two bickered quietly behind him, nudging and sending sneers to one another. Only playing innocent when Boyfriend turns around, despite all three knowing that they’re having a non-serious debate about pizza toppings.

Endearing.

They take twists and turns, dodging students in the halls. They have light chatter to friendly bickering to weird jokes. It’s the usual. Boyfriend feels a sense of content and completion when he’s with his friends, he feels at ease. 

He looks over his shoulder to see them trying to one-up each other’s threats, he snorts and rolls his eyes. Maniacs.

They’re in the quadrangle of the school now. The healthy green leaves of tall trees flow by in the zephyr, the sun shining down on them. It feels nice, especially after a sudden earthquake. The laughter of his friends and noise of others become muted under the somber atmosphere.

The world feels a little more clearer, a little too clear. The back of his throat seems to dry a little and his chest tightens. Boyfriend mumbles, tiny arrows coming out of him as he reaches for his water bottle. He takes a sip and it feels.. odd.

Boyfriend takes more sips of water, wanting to satisfy his thirst. Still, his throat still feels tight and it freaks him out. Boyfriend turns around to ask his friends if they can help him somehow, but he sees something familiar once more. Confusion bubbles up at the sight as that off putting feeling returns - ...returns?

It’s something little, glowing, and white. Boyfriend can’t tell if it’s translucent or if he’s seeing things. It doesn’t look real. It looks like it’s bleeding into the air while keeping form.

It’s looks so _surreal_. It has to be a trick of the light, one hell of a trick at that. He squints, trying to analyse what this blurry thing even is.

He keeps staring and..

“Senpai?”

Nene steps in front of his view, hands on her hips with a skeptical look.

“Senpai.”

She snaps her fingers and magically, Boyfriend wakes up from his trance and his throat feels less tighter.

“Hello? Are you deaf?” She shakes him and he yelps slightly, he raises a finger to lightly smack away Nene’s hands from his as he regains posture. “What are you waiting for? Are you good?” She tilts her head before smiling. “Darnell just told me that you have good news that you’ve been keeping secret. Is that what’s gotten you glossed over and all?”

Huh? Oh. Boyfriend brings himself to lift the corners of his mouth, he lifts a finger to lightly scratch his cheek sheepishly. “I’ve been meaning to tell you about it. Maybe somewhere more quiet. You know how I am with my online persona.”

“Online persona?” Nene hummed, intrigued.

Pink flushed his cheeks as he turned away. “In private! You know the drill!”

Nene chuckles, acknowledging what Boyfriend meant. Oh yeah, she and Darnell know all too well of _The Drill_.

Boyfriend has this obsession with keeping his artistic online life different from his real life. He separates them by letting others call him _Senpai_ whenever he’s in a public space and only felt comfortable with Darnell and Nene calling him _Boyfriend_ , his online alias, when they’re in private.

She shrugs off all the memories of her and Darnell teasing the hell out of Boyfriend when one of his songs reached a thousand listeners and babying him with treats and snacks. “Alright, but what’s actually got your eye? You seem legitimately dazed.” She interrogates.

“Dazed?” Darnell mumbles. “I didn’t notice a thing.”

They share a snort while Boyfriend stands there, amused. He shrugs, “It’s nothing, just needed to drink some water.” His attention brings itself behind his friends and he doesn’t get why, it’s just wandering around now isn’t it? His cameo must really be messing with him. “Let’s hurry up. Class waits for nobody.” Boyfriend puts his water bottle back.

“That was a quick recover. You sure you ain’t like,” Nene motions her hands in circles, unsure of what but she’s trying to say something. “Y’know?” She tries. There’s no proper telling word for it.

Boyfriend feels comforted at her little inquiry. There’s no proper wording, but he gets it. “No. I’m not. I’m fine.” He tells her, she doesn’t look convinced but thankfully lets him go anyway. Boyfriend turns around and leads the group.

He doesn’t know why, but he feels more on edge than usual. Like there’s chills constantly on his back, waiting to go down his spine. His senses hyperactive, panicked in a sense.

Then again, he didn’t really have much sleep because he was kept up late thinking about his big night. So, maybe it’s nothing.

Maybe it’s just him.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The bell rings as they walk towards the canteen to get their respective food and out.

“So, now that it’s recess.” Nene began slowly as the trio sat in their usual spot in the school grounds. A bench table sitting peacefully underneath a tall cherry blossom tree. She leaned onto the table with a smirk as soon as she sat down. “What happened with your little persona, _Boyfriend_?” Nene laughed. “So cheesy.”

As if on command, Boyfriend’s cheeks tainted themselves pink. He laughed lightly, looking away nervously from his friends’ teasing grins. “W - Well..” He fidgeted with his hands, smiling away the bashfulness. He looked over to Darnell for help, who caught his eye.

Darnell opened up his lunchbox before putting up both of his hands. “No, I’m not gonna say it. It’s your thing, not mine.” Great. So he’s not going to help.

“How come Darnell knows before me?” Nene asks, eyeing Darnell with narrowed eyes. He wasn’t fazed in the slightest as he chewed on his sandwich. “Did you pick a favourite best friend already? Senpai!” She faked a cry, angrily sipping her milk. “What am I, a roach?”

Boyfriend panicked at that accusation. He would never choose a best friend! He couldn’t even think of choosing Nene or Darnell over one or the other, they were both dear to him. Lunatics, yes. But dears nonetheless. “No! No, of course not!” He flailed his hands. Nene narrowed her eyes even more while Darnell snorted. “I.. I don’t actually know. He just said that he knew during class.”

An unconvinced look took over Nene’s face, raising her brows with a deadpanned eyes. “Oh, really now.” She stressed with a raw unimpressed tone.

“Really!” Boyfriend turned to the boy next to Nene, “Darnell, help me out here!”

Darnell snickered as he gulped down a bite, “I can’t explain myself unless Boyfriend does.” He blinked, “Sorry- I mean- Senpai. I forgot we were in public.” He apologised quickly. He stuffed the burger into his mouth to help shut him up.

“It’s fine.” Boyfriend reassured, waving a hand. It wasn’t like anyone was around anyway, everyone barely goes to where they sit in recess. Everyone’s usually running around, talking elsewhere, and going to their classes. “Um. Please don’t freak out.”

Darnell speaks, pulling his drink away from his mouth briefly. “You know she will.”

That made her perk up. The sudden warning of Nene freaking out, which is a pretty common warning now that Boyfriend thinks of it, is something that intrigued her. She leaned forward, holding on to her apple.

“I..”

Boyfriend looked to Darnell for reassurance and to know that if Nene explodes, he can help soothe her. Because god. When Nene explodes, she _explodes_.

Plus, while they may be in a secluded place, they weren’t in a completely quiet place. There were still people in the distance and they would probably hear her.

“I’ve been noticed by that bar, the one I visit often when I’m bored. You know the one.” Her eyes seem to light up like an excited puppy, it gives him encouragement. “They said they wanted to have me sing a couple songs there on friday night.”

He embraces for impact.

Nene straightens herself up as she stares, pleasantly surprised thankfully. A smile broadens on her face. It doesn’t look welcoming to others but to the trio, they know she means well.

She bounces in her seat. “You mean like, on stage? Live?” Nene gasps. She turns to Darnell abruptly and shakes his arm with one hand, almost making him choke on his bite. “Is our boy about to sing live?!” She excitedly whispered, trying her hardest to stay calm.

Something in his heart seemed to melt at the manic proud look on Nene’s face. How genuinely excited she was. Darnell calmly patted her back, “Eat your damn apple.” He told her with a lopsided smile, he got a light smack in return before Nene turned back. Her palms lightly hit the top of the table repetitively.

“What time?” Nene asked. Huh. He was surprised she asked that without screaming.

Boyfriend shrugged, “Last time I checked. About.. half-past nine.” That’s about right. They said that usually songs tend to feel different when it’s evening, so they made sure to put him at a late but not that late of a schedule. It isn’t that bad. Boyfriend’s bed time on a friday is later than nine anyway.

Darnell whistled, “That’s pretty late. You sure you aren’t going to pass out mid-song?” Nene snickered under her breath.

“Maybe not out of exhaustion.” Boyfriend replies, sheepish. Darnell’s lips only twitch in amusement. “Now, how did you know about my.. thing?” He was genuinely confused about that. He hadn’t told anyone about it, not even online, in fear of more expectations. 

He shakes his drink in hand. “I have an uncle who works there, he brings me sometimes. But it’s very rare. I just so happened be there when everyone was gossiping about a blue boy having a cameo.” He casually says, twirling his words around when he gets to the end as if signifying that he knew who they were talking about straight away, “I was really happy for you.”

Oh. Boyfriend dips his head down, attempting to avoid looking at them straight on. He knew that Darnell would show up randomly at the bar, but he didn’t expect that it was because a relative worked there. He thought that he was like him, young and bored.

He chuckles, “What a coincidence.” He joked.

It brings sweet smiles upon the three of them.

Well, that is, until Darnell shakes his head and puts on a more snarky expression rather than a content and fond one.

“You are a bad influence to us,” He points at Boyfriend, who leans back with a taken aback expression. That isn’t what he expected. “Literally before we met you, we could’ve probably done some dumb shitty crime. But then you came. Suddenly we have moral compasses, sort of.” He waves his hand, dismissing himself. “Now we’re thanking you and being proud of your artistic ass.”

“Huh?” Remember what Boyfriend said about his heart melting? It’s gone. His heart evaporated into tiny little butterflies. He can’t stop the warmth that floods his face as his friends continuously sarcastically compliment him in the sweet way they usually do.

“Can you believe some blueberry asshole convinced me to be less violent and you to only bring a lighter to school and not a whole ass flamethrower?” Nene joins in, pretending to be annoyed by rolling her eyes. She takes a bite of her apple and shakes her head. “Unbelievable. Even our parents can’t make us do that.”

“Guys,” Boyfriend’s face is flushed red. He can totally take compliments, he totally can. He’s so composed right now. Huh? He’s hiding behind his hands to cover up his face? What are you talking about? “I’m going to cry.” He jokes, but it feels like he will. And not because he felt bullied, quite the opposite in fact.

Nene gets up and switches seats so she’s beside Boyfriend and puts all her weight as she leans against him, crossing her arms begrudgingly with a mock angry face. “What? Are you gonna cry? Gonna piss your pants maybe? Maybe — “ She gets cut off by a shift in their seating.

Darnell sits on the other side of him and it’s suddenly very hard to both sit up right and compose himself. He’s very touched. “There is no crying in this house. We are not crybabies. We don’t drown in tears here.” He averred, prudent. He raised a single arm to put the group into a half-asses group hug. “We only drown others.”

“Yeah!” Nene cheers, a tad too happy to agree to Darnell’s statement.

Boyfriend only chuckles with a tiny spark in his chest. He eases up, “You two..” He sighs, feeling at home. Leave it to his friends to make him feel better. “Thank you.”

He smiles, and the world is warm.

  
  


* * *

> _Red heels clicked against the pavement, drenched in rain that turned to steam as she held dragged the cold body of her dearest’s murderer. Skin rotten with blonde hair messy, at least that damn fool was unconscious._
> 
> _Her hand felt warm with rage. Purple to violet veins crawling up her skin like parasites._
> 
> _Is it possible for someone to keep such a bright smile in the midst of scorching anger?_


	3. She Sees Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thing happens at one location and one at the other, maybe at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should’ve warned you about this chapter. oh well ~
> 
> also holy CRAP gf is so hard to write
> 
> I’m sure I still have to rewrite some lines to fit her, but for now?? I hope it’s okay??? the same with pico. 
> 
> chhchrist almighty. I’ll return later to recheck. :,)

_...Before._

Little droplets of cold misty rain fell.

Drenched.

It fell upon eyelids, it slid down cheeks, and soaked the surface clothing. A little sad, but it’s an easy fix. It wasn’t a problem a magical wardrobe can’t solve.

The world was pitch black, the only sound ringing around were the foreign yet familiar disordered whispers. The only white noise that was decipherable enough to make out were _free. out. who? safety._ that slowly faded away against the dripping rain that lulled a false sense of neutrality.

A stifled internal shiver at a faint sensation of wind.

It was a minor feel, but it felt like frozen tree roots were biting into skin, a steady numbing sensation slowly seeped in at the sides like arms pulling you into the unknown.

Despite the subconscious shaking and writhing inside, slowly awakening itself, the conscious wasn’t. The subconscious could do nothing if it were a one man job, the subconscious can cry but the most it could do was sit and wait for something to happen.

For some kind of warmth, for hope, for some kind of saviour; some kind of _relief._

It was,

ju **st,**

**so** **_cold_ **.

**.**

**.**

.

.

A flash of red eyes snapped open before it returned to a dark brown hue.

She took in a gasp of air and her body jerked back awake, she rolled to her side as her lungs hastily worked for circulation. The brunette coughed up whatever lump was in the throat, hand flying to her mouth as she made a retching sound. The dizziness from abrupt transportation messes with her head.

The stiffness that came with waking up tells her that she’s either been asleep for awhile or that’s the inertia talking. Maybe both if she’s unlucky enough? She doesn’t know. She tries to massage herself but to no avail. Instead of giving up, she decides to stretch. The stiffness has to go away somehow, it hurts so much.

Girlfriend panted as she sighed in relief at the sight of her two hands, they were trembling but it brought her comfort that she was still here. It was better than the freezing temperature trying to numb her.

An internal quiver went down as Girlfriend remembered that faint, distant image of Boyfriend being held tightly in pink chains that crawled into his skin and up his veins with that demon in front of him. Metres away. That itch to barf came up once more.

To make matters feel worse, Girlfriend remembered that the last thing she heard before going unconscious was a loud crunching noise that sounded far too realistic, too specific, and too real. That almost did it.

It’s a good thing that nothing really happened. It must’ve been an illusion after all, hasn’t it?

...

 _Actually_..

Worry spiked through her as she suddenly whipped her around herself.

Her eyes roaming for a certain blue haired boy in loose baggy clothing, that worry eventually evolved into concern and fear as she got up stiffly onto her two feet. She grunted as she squared her shoulders, her body ached from all the sudden stress after just waking up. But that didn’t matter right now.

Her heart seemed to stop as she realised that nobody was nearby.

“Boyfriend?” She called, cupping her mouth with her hands. She shivered as another course of wind blew past. Has it always been this stormy? Girlfriend hoped that this was the reason why he wasn’t here, that he was merely hiding away from the storm. “Hatty? Come out! It’s safe! It’s just rain!”

There wasn’t any thunder. There wasn’t any lightning. There was only rain and heavy wind, it was nothing that they couldn’t handle.

Girlfriend believed that they could go through anything, so surely, Boyfriend must be here somewhere. Anywhere.

Her heels clicked against the floor, losing balance every now and then and having to stop to help endure the cold. She hurried and slipped into every corner she could find nearby, she even tried to scale buildings to get on top of roofs or balconies. It was hard considering she was wearing heels, a dress, drenched in the pouring rain, but it was all for Boyfriend.

Surely, not after all this time, not after surviving some spiteful father; prideful mother; deranged diabolical lemon; singing with two kids; and facing a merc hired to kill him. He can’t have- He can’t- not _now._

All she wanted was to be with someone she found funny and endearing. To run off to crazy scenarios that won’t cost them their lives and laugh about them later, to learn and just _live._ Can't they just have that in peace?

If it weren’t for the rubble and ash her parents left behind for her to clean, then maybe he would be here right now. Then maybe Boyfriend would be running around trying to find towels to wipe each other off, to look for the nearest map to travel home, for a hospital for aid. They would’ve been cheering for their victory and talking about grabbing coffee as a reward.

He would smiling, laughing, and make everything feel okay. Girlfriend’s chest wavered at the sight, feeling as if that should be happening at this very moment. That she shouldn’t be running around worried sick.

Usually, Girlfriend was used to the tower her parents insisted on her staying in. She’s used to their protective ways and learned how to manoeuvre around and through them, not bothering to bat an eye half the time. Girlfriend lived a life full of exuberance, even if it seemed bland at times. 

She was luckier than most. So why should she take that for granted?

But. just this once, this one time. The resentment is there.

It yells and thrashes at her parents’ impulsive decisions, head stuck in the past and too focused on what’s in their sight rather than think about the future. Caring, but not considerate.

Girlfriend thought that she and Boyfriend would beat the odds against her parents’ ways, but she guesses that it’s a thought too soon. A thought too hopeful to last forever.

The rain poured harder as the resentment festers.

It wasn’t until she saw a familiar silhouette hunched over between two boxes in an alleyway did she stop searching. The figure seemed to be tucked away, sheltered by a moderately protruding roof. Could it be _him_? It can’t be.

Girlfriend’s expression twitched as she sharply turned her heel for a closer look, straightening her posture.

Each step she took was the equivalent of someone mashing stones or sticks together to create fire. The more she neared the figure was like a match lighting up the ignition in a cannon, waiting for it to burst. It was the kind of anticipation that would turn into dread, but everyone knew what to expect anyway.

Girlfriend paused in her steps, breath taken as her expression strained. She didn’t even need to walk closer to the body to see who it is.

That blonde hair, even if it’s dishevelled and messy, was recognisable. That periwinkle untucked uniform with the loose purple necktie is a dead giveaway. His pale face was obscured by the dark shadows of the roof he was settled under with the prepend of his messy hair, legs extended. The only part that was being hit by the rain were his leather shoes. 

He looked so strange in her world, he looked so clear. It was so obvious that he was a fragment of reality that didn’t fit in with hers with the way he seemed to.. pop out. Very, very uncanny.

If Girlfriend didn’t know any better, she would’ve walked up to him and asked if he was okay. If he needed some jams to relax to.

But, with all the things that happened in _his_ world? The things that _he_ did?

Girlfriend’s face turned stern.

Forgiveness can be considered at a later date.

With a huff, Girlfriend marched towards him. The nails of her fingers briefly became sharp before dulling back into a more regular form as she firmly grabbed Senpai’s collar, her face neutral as she bent down to be eye level with him. His face still obscured by his hair.

“Hey,” She uttered. Her voice was smooth and gentle, like she was calming a child. The opposite of what she was feeling. “Hey.” Her brow twitched. She lightly shook Senpai, but no reaction came. She called again, “Hey!” This time with exclamation. It wasn’t her loudest, but it’s been awhile since she’s ever had the want to be loud.

How bold of Senpai to not wake up from somebody practically shouting into his ear.

All she could think of was that magenta diabolical spirit and that image of it being in front of Boyfriend with such ill intent, this was the same man who might’ve potentially —

No. Not potentially.

He _nearly_ did.

Nearly, for sure. Because Boyfriend was a fighter and was stubborn until the end.

And Senpai attempted to murder him.

Nobody knows if he was successful other than the two involved. But, Girlfriend finds that the chances of Boyfriend possibly dead right now not being zero terrifying. And that makes him all the more punchable.

With this, she shook him harder with gritted teeth in a rigid smile. Fingers practically clawing ever so slightly on the collar, she was thankful she didn’t grab him by the neck. He would’ve been gone right then and there.

“Wake up!”

Nothing.

Girlfriend sighed. That was alright. Fine. Don’t wake up while she was still merciful. Oh well, she’d have to just wait for him wake up himself, then when does, she’ll be there waiting for him on the other side. Prepared.

Girlfriend will take advantage of his unconscious self for now and try to incapacitate him, who knows what kind of effects his abilities have in this world? If it’s already terrible as it was in the game, how much more if it’s real?

 _His fault for not waking up_ , she jokes in her head.

Good thing that she had hellborn parents who taught her how to take care of aneurysms like him. Girlfriend thanked her parents mentally before adjusting her grip on Senpai.

She grasped his shoulders instead as she lightly pulled him forward. She looked around awkwardly, how was he going to bring him back home? He’s one of the few people who were actually taller than her. He’s just about a head or two taller than she was. Senpai’s most-likely eye-level at her dad’s chin or nose, which is pretty tall.

Oh, the amount of things to get done. Scolding her parents, asking for aid, trying to find clues of Boyfriend’s whereabouts. The last one will definitely be a tough one to work with. It won’t be impossible, though.

Looking down at the limp cold body in her hold. Senpai said that he wanted their bodies, and if he’s here… huh. That made the gears in Girlfriend’s head turn.

Theoretically, wouldn’t that mean Boyfriend’s in there instead?

Does that mean Senpai, in Boyfriend’s body, is running around somewhere carefree and basically committing identity theft at this very second? Girlfriend hoped that the soul in this body was Boyfriend’s. At least he was here. The hassle would be getting them to switch back.

Maybe, just maybe, she could.. wake this body of Senpai’s up to test if that were true? To see if she hears Boyfriend’s silly and endearing way of speaking?

Anything to get a hint that he was somewhere. Even in a cursed body. She’ll put all of that aside for Boyfriend.

She puts the theory into a mental folder to keep ahold of it. There’s no solid evidence of it being true yet, but it’d explain the dormancy in Senpai’s body and the absence of Boyfriend’s own.

Girlfriend sighed.

She just wanted Boyfriend to be okay.

She made a content hum as she finally hauled Senpai’s tall self from his little shelter. At least he gets to feel the freezing cold Girlfriend had to put up with for as long as she was asleep. Hell, even now she was feeling herself slowly numb, but that might be the suppressed anger. Take that, schoolboy.

Shock and surprise at a sudden run of magenta-like purple tendrils running down from his obscured face to his arm, pointing everywhere.

What the heck? What the hell?

The sight made her jump back, thus throwing the body back into its little hidey space underneath the roof. A loud thud was made as he hit the wall once more. There was a faint sound of static that accompanied the thud.

In those few seconds, as Girlfriend could see the droplets of rain slowly run down his face, she could see that the side of his face pulsing with magenta and dark purple mush that scattered itself down from one half of the face down its beck. His eyes were still closed, if it weren’t for the horrid infection on his face, he’d look almost angelic.

Girlfriend made a disgusted face when his hair went back to obscuring his face. Her stunned form quickly shifted to one of defence. Was the bastard finally waking up? She made sure to keep distance for any sudden abrupt close attacks, eyes that glinted a faint red spark locked on its target.

The static in the air grew lesser and lesser in volume, the tension and anticipation rising.

She waited.

And..

Nothing else really happened, unless you counted Senpai’s one strand of hair falling onto his face after a few seconds passing by.

Girlfriend waited a couple more seconds before putting down her arms, there was a swirl of annoyance in her that slowly ignited. She was starting to think that he was awake and wanted to mess with her, but the other half thinks that it might be some weird Senpai thing going on when he’s not on guard. Clever, but problematic.

How the hell was she going to pick him up now, then?

She wasn’t tapped in her diabolical abilities, that much was present in her appearance, so she couldn’t easily pick him up without coming into contact with him. She clicked her tongue in irritation. She’ll need to move him somehow.

If she can’t carry him, how else is she going to move him? With a wheelbarrow? First of all, they’re in the middle of a city and everything she might need is in shops. Even if she did find a cart, she’d need assistance. Mainly as a lookout for any people and if they’re going the right way. She was fine doing the heavy lifting, Senpai was actually quite light despite his size, which must be a game thing.

She could try to find places to temporarily stay in. It’s better to hide Senpai from anyone’s sight, especially with how he seems to catch anyone’s eye with how odd he looks in the real world. She’ll try her best to move him with minor contact as possible, even with the weird magenta tendrils. A demon versus another demon, that’s fair.

She could do better without touching that murderer’s body, but it doesn’t seem like she has any other choice if she wants this to get done and over with. She could get something to carry him with from the nearest store, but what if he disappears?

Girlfriend’s foot tapped. To add onto that, in her time trying to find out Boyfriend’s whereabouts, she didn’t know where the hell she was. Which was bad.

The city itself looked familiar, but the roads and places were sketchy and foreign. In short, she hasn’t been around here. She can’t check freely because of the same concern, what if Senpai runs off the moment she looks away? It’s too risky. If she tries to drag him around to see where she can go anyway, there’s a chance a passerby might see her. That situation would be time consuming to get past.

Oh, if only the henchmen would listen to her and come to her instantly when called. Maybe this wouldn’t be much of a hassle. But, she knew better than to call them, they listened to her parents more than they did her.

She’d need to wait a few minutes for their arrival since they prioritised her parents’ wishes first before caring for hers.

Unless..

An idea popped up in her head.

“If I can’t call for them, I can always call up somebody for myself.” She muttered. She just hopes he’s willing to cooperate, he’s a little bit of a wildcard after all. “That’s how I do it!”

Girlfriend kept her attention on Senpai as she got out her phone, miraculously safe from the rain. She dialed in a number and waited for him to pick up.

Besides, it’d be nice to have a merc who’s skilled at firearms at her side.

  
**~~~**

She just needed to get him to another alleyway, a couple blocks down. That’s all she needed to do. But the rain continues to bring down its wrath and the winds are picking up.

The tendrils are weird. They’re trying to poke into her skin, but thanks to her blood, they can’t. As long as she keeps the purple veins crawling up her hands, she’ll be fine. Having her abilities active after such a long time of not using them makes a burning sensation in her fingers that battles against the freezing cold, but it’s fine. It’s worth it.

Unfortunately, the tendrils bring back the image of the pink chains practically seeping into Boyfriend’s skin, slithering up in his veins like venom. Pulsing with spite as the poor boy had tears upon tears pooling and falling from his eyes, _he looked so ashamed_.

She stifled a scowl at the recall, anger and annoyance slowly bubbling up again.

He was ashamed and for what? For what? Being caught? That wasn’t his decision. He didn’t reach out his arms with a big neon red arrow pointing at himself saying _PICK ME!_ at the end, he fought as hard as he could with delightful joy. He didn’t need to feel ashamed.

There was only one person here who needed to feel all the shame and sadness in the world and he was being dragged on the pavement.

Carrying on; She was right about the tendrils. It was some sort of defence mechanism, but it was weak against other demons. Well, it wasn’t like Senpai could test or use his abilities to anyone in his regular world. She doesn’t know how it triggers for sure. But it’s on now and she knows how to deflect it, so it doesn’t matter.

The temptation to throw him on the streets to rot is hard to resist, but Girlfriend was no impulsive person. She only enjoyed seeing the cars run him over in her mind, the imagery lasted for half an hour before she caught herself and shook her head. That isn’t like her.

As much as she would enjoy replaying it over and over again in various ways, she doesn’t want to become overly vicious like her parents. That’s final.

Red heels clicked against the pavement, drenched in rain that turned to steam as she dragged the cold body of her dearest’s murderer. Skin rotten with blonde hair messy, at least that damn fool was unconscious. Who knows what she’ll do? Imagination was one thing, action was another.

She tried to soothe the hand that was hot with rage, battling against the cold. The purple to violet veins crawling up her skin like parasites, it was a normal thing for her. Not often, but normal.

After what felt like ages, she finally saw him.

The ginger with a green-esque jumper, hair naturally slicked upwards, with a scowl on his face. The familiar metallic object glinting at his side only solidified her suspicions of who he is, even though it was pretty obvious from the get-go.

He was also protected from the rain, not a drop laid on him.

Lucky.

He leaned against a wall on a small crammed yet hidden entryway blocked by various objects, seemingly in a dead end. He had a phone in hand, thumb rapidly pressing on the screen. Most-likely playing a game at the looks of it.

Girlfriend was glad to be out of the rain. She sauntered to his side with a staticky Senpai dragged behind her, a casual yet empty smile on her face.

“Good to see you.” She greeted, making the merc jump. She chuckled at his reaction, her smile a little more true. She didn’t flinch as she stared down the barrel of a gun that was targeted dead centre at her face, she knew the merc would come to his senses. He wasn’t an idiot.

As expected, he lowered the gun after realising who it was. He let out a breath of relief and put away his gun after analysing Girlfriend’s form, most-likely trying to see if she carried anything with ill intent.

He grunted as he ran a hand through his hair, “I can’t believe you hired me.” He turned his head lazily, “You sure you got enough?”

“Of course. You cost quite a lot, Pico,” Girlfriend replied coolly. The merc was asking if she had the money to pay him back, it’s been a hassle trying to get him willing to work with her. He doesn’t really want to work with anyone part of her family, but Girlfriend threw in a good amount of coin for the offer of saving Boyfriend. “What games are you playing?”

He gave her a brief furrow of the brow before looking back down. “I’m texting.”

“Oh?” Girlfriend craned her neck just enough to see a tiny picture of what appears to be a man in a black and uniform, a helmet over his head. Was that a white tank behind him? It was hard to tell with the small size of the image. “Who, if I may ask?”

“Pops,” Pico elaborated before stuffing his phone back inside his pocket, he crossed his arms. That was the end of that conversation, she supposes. He took a step to the side, he pointed at the limp body on the floor. “Is that the prick? He looks.. Jesus. What the hell happened to him?” He looked at Girlfriend accusingly. “What did you _do_?”

Girlfriend dropped her hold on Senpai, making him fall to the ground completely. She kept her innocent smile as she took her place on the other side of Pico, hands on her hips. She had no expression but vague bitterness as she glanced down on him, no remorse, “Me? I did nothing. That’s just what he looks like.”

Pico didn’t seem convinced. He flickered down on Senpai’s rotten skin with pink specks scattered all over his face, doused by the rain, and his unconscious state to Girlfriend’s faintly purple fingertips that were fading away.

She only smiled in return.

“You have a lot of explaining to do.” He simply said with a huff.

“I already explained enough in our messages.”

Pico gave her a look full of ridicule, “You think saying _there’s this demon that may or may not have murdered the love of my life and I need you to help me bring hell and save my bf_ is enough context for me?” He swung his arms down to gesture at Senpai, “I thought you were bringing in some sort of lovecraftian creature. Not some smug strawberry shortcake weeb lookin’ asshole — You sure this is the guy? You’re not joshin’ me, are you?”

“Why would I?” Girlfriend laughed. She hired him, why should she resort to deceiving her worker? It’s best to keep communication for the best outcome and synergy. “This is him. Don’t let his shell fool you, he’s a little bit of a brat underneath it all.” She whispered the last part with more promise and warning. “A horrible one.”

They watch as the pink splotches on Senpai’s slowly wisp back into his skin, still keeping that cold and rotten texture. Pico’s shoulders tensed as he made a face of disgust. “Sounds gross.” Girlfriend nods, agreeing to his statement.

Pico turned away, putting a hand up to stroke his chin in thought. Girlfriend leaned in to listen to what he was saying, “Well.. I guess _he_ was a fan of science at one point, I think there was that little hidey-hole that he fled into to build the most random stuff.” He mumbles under his breath, completely in thought. Did he always mumble?

Girlfriend’s head tilted, “Pardon?” The words weren’t directed at her, but she was curious anyway.

Pico glanced at her from his peripherals, frowning. He muttered something about how ‘nobody uses pardon any more, what the hell?’ before carrying on. “Uh - My friend, Darnell,” He answered, mind elsewhere. “He had a knack for building stuff for.. hm, let’s just say he made things for his own _interests_. His old ‘laboratory’ might be useful to us.”

Calling it a laboratory makes it sound weirder than it needs to be, especially since they’re bringing an unconscious demon to strap him up so he’s immobile the next time he wakes up.

But, then again, this _is_ about the diabolical. When you handle the diabolical, anything can become weird at any second. Girlfriend should know.

She nodded. “Let’s do it.” She took one step before hurrying over in front of Pico, who kneeled down to extend his arm towards Senpai. Girlfriend quickly swung a hand to block Pico from going any further, he looked up at her in tensed confusion. “Wait, don’t touch him.”

“But? How the hell — “

She explained before he could continue, “He has some sort of bodily function on him that happens. I don’t know what triggers it, my guess is by touch, but I know that you might be affected by it if you aren’t careful.” She warned, lightly nudging Pico away. “I’m fine for reasons you already know.” She rose her palm, a flash of purple veins coursing through for emphasis.

He gave her a perplexed look of intrigue and caution before shrugging off her touch, he scowled at her hands before stuffing his hands into his pockets. He murmured things under his breath, probably curses knowing him.

Pico looked down at the body below before looking up at Girlfriend, “Will he hate it if I kick him? Really hard?”

Girlfriend’s face lit up in amusement, “I just said don’t touch him.” As funny as it would’ve been, she’d rather not risk it. 

Ignoring his disappointment, Girlfriend stepped forward and wrapped her hands around his wrist. She turned the tips of her fingers purple for safety measure, Senpai’s pink skin defence hasn’t activated yet it seems. It probably will when she least expects it, best not to chance it.

She straightens her back and turns to Pico, who looks simultaneously done and pumped.

Pico’s eyes glinted, “Ready to board up a demon?”

“Of course.”

* * *

_...Two Days Later, Current Time_

They were underground. On the white seemingly broken down walls, there were jigsaw puzzles in placement of actual paintings, garlands hanging up polaroids that seem to be carrying old memories. She’s used to it.

It was like walking through a memory lane that wasn’t hers.

It didn’t have any impact since she doesn’t have a personal connection here, but it’s obvious Pico does. If there’s one thing he makes a change in the place, it’s to take down any sort of resemblance of a child’s makeshift playhouse and to polish it up to make it look more laboratory-like. All the polaroids containing young faces were gone and the actual paintings have been taken down.

She knows Pico keeps them somewhere, he hasn’t thrown them away. He joked that he would set it aflame but with the faraway look that she can see him doing whenever he looks at them, Girlfriend knew that it was only his heart that was on fire.

Whoever Darnell was, he had quite the taste for buildings. Pico said that he had stolen this entire facility when he was thirteen, Girlfriend doesn’t believe him. It was so huge! Imagine all the guards, the people, how can a mere tween just steal it? Pico only grinned at her question and never answered.

Still, Darnell knew how to keep a place in check. Despite it looking rundown, the things in them and most of the furniture seemed tidy.

Girlfriend still remembers the day where she opened a door and she saw arrays of dangerous weaponry ranging from rifles to guns to knives and katanas. It was overwhelming how many assortments of weapons there were, she was almost intimidated. Keyword: Almost. She was mainly in awe and admiration.

She went into another room and it was just full of lethal reactive chemicals that she did not want to touch. She left as soon as she entered.

It’s like a mansion, but bigger and more sci-fi looking.

As for that demon; Senpai’s being kept deep, deep, way underground. 

( _“It’s so he can be closer to hell.”_

_“His home?”_

_“No. He’d need to be in one of the circles of hell for that.”_ )

He was strapped onto a mattress in an isolated room with grey walls walls. He wasn’t lying down, he was positioned vertically. Pico said that the mattress was already positioned like that before they came, he also noted that he never liked coming down this far down so he wasn’t much use in terms of changing the mattress horizontally.

Tubes connected from the ceiling were attached to Senpai, different shades of grey and width, it looked like a horror scene. Pico said that they had sedatives pumping in them and told her not to worry, he also said that he threw in some holy water for extra effect and hopes that it doesn’t piss him off when he wakes up. Although, Girlfriend’s sure that’s what he wants.

There were bindings covering him from the neck down. Underneath those were metallic holds that covered the entire hands, Pico didn’t know if it was demon proof and Girlfriend tried it on. It works, sorta. It’s definitely not reliable.

So, here she was, coming down daily to cast little enhancements on his shackles and room. Three times a week.

If she were as knowledgeable as her parents were at charms, then she wouldn’t need to come down at all. But, she wanted to become her own being, she wanted to become somebody who wasn’t her parents. She didn’t want to dip herself too much in diabolical activities, she’s aware of its influential effects.

Girlfriend creaked open the door. She saunters over to the unconscious being, she extends her hand over the bindings as she quietly murmurs a chant. Her eyes trained on Senpai’s sleeping pale face, she feels herself hutch her breath.

Each time she steps in this room, it feels like she’s disturbing someone’s sleep or visiting a corpse. Her imagination just goes wild with pictures of Senpai’s eyes snapping awake, blaring a blinding magenta light as a snarl for a smile spreads on his face. Or the face of that damn demon form he has contorting from above and eating her up whole.

She just keeps expecting something to happen. Still, she’s not scared. She has no reason to be. They were only imagination.

She gets startled by the door opening, though.

Girlfriend turns around to motion so she could motion that she was busy muttering words. However, it seems like the newcomer seems caught up in what he’s holding. A stack of papers. Girlfriend leans forward to squint to see what Pico’s reading.

“..-od, this city sucks.” Pico grumbles before blinking back into reality, he looks around the room only to find that it was completely void of furniture. “What the hell? Oh. God damn it. Did I…?”

Girlfriend nodded, making him slump in irked defeat. Pico has a tendency to press the wrong buttons on the lift. He just presses and goes with it, no double checking. Pico grunts and puts the papers back into a folder, tucking it underneath his arm.

Luckily, Girlfriend finishes her chant there. She clears her throat and turns around. “What’s that about?” She points at the folder.

Pico shrugs, “Just more missing posters.” He waves his hand carelessly. “I’ll tell ya what conclusion I can find later, it’s pretty a weird situation right now.” He informs flippantly. Girlfriend lets him be, Pico seems to be quite the guarded person when meeting people. He’s cocky and all, but Girlfriend notices he doesn’t give away a lot of information. Which is reasonable. She is the daughter of a crazy father who hired him to kill his old friend, she also has never met him before.

“Alright.” She replies.

Her eyes glance down at the metallic glint in Pico’s back pocket before looking away. He’s always armed, isn’t he? “How’s the prick? No update?” Pico asks. His face darkens at the sight of Senpai, mouth curled downward as he puffs out his chest. 

“Dormant as ever.” No movement, no twitches. Nada. However, there were a few periods where static and clicking sounds radiated from him at times. “I thought he was dead or something, but I can still detect that same energy from him. He’s definitely in there somewhere.” Girlfriend explains before smiling, “Maybe it’s the sedatives. You did stick about five or six tubes into him.”

It’s a horrible sight, but she struggles to feel remorse. She wonders how Pico managed to connect all those in, though. The ceiling was very high and the way Senpai worked wasn’t like any ordinary human. Did she mention how his skin felt a robotic version of flesh? And the pink defence..

Pico really makes her wonder.

“Do we _really_ need him to be awake?” Pico groaned. “We can just find clues to find where your boyfriend is and leave him here for dust. Or finish him off!” He grinned, nudging his head towards the body suggestively. “I’m very good at final blows.”

Girlfriend raised a single hand, shaking her head. “He’s a witness and the culprit. Besides, what if he’s crucial to getting him out or something? We have to leave him alive.” There were too many what ifs. Too many theories. Too many questions that have no answers at the ready. It’s not like they have a second chance if Senpai dies. “We do have to find a way on how to wake him up somehow. He can’t be dormant forever.”

Pico groaned, crossing his arms with a huff. “God,” He tsked, shaking his head in disappointment. “Do you know how stupid that sounds? Oh, let’s just wake up a catastrophic demon that made some blue punk disappear! No offence to you, but that just sounds like we want to die.”

Girlfriend shrugged. She wasn’t fazed by his anger. “None taken.” It was understandable, nobody liked to mess with a demon. That normally ends up in tricky places and messy endings, it’s not fun. “If it brings comfort to you, we can deal with Senpai at a later time. We need to find clues on where Boyfriend is.”

“ _If_ he’s even somewhere.” Pico mumbled, only to get a darkened glare from the taller lady. He narrowed his eyes as he resisted pulling out his gun, the tension and coldness in the air arose. “I’m just saying. What if he isn’t on this plane of existence anymore?”

The glare intensified, a flash of red reminded him of her parents’ eyes. “ _Pico_.” She warned.

It was supposed to be a taunt. It was supposed to be said in a cheeky tone just to spite Girlfriend. But, he can’t help with the lump in his throat at the realisation that his joke might be reality.

“I’m just saying,” Pico begins. “What if he’s gone?”

He faltered for a moment. His voice sounded too tiny and genuine to belong to him. It went unnoticed thankfully.

Girlfriend straightened her composure. “Don't say that.” She practically hissed. Pico noted that a ticked off expression didn’t fit well on her face. “If Boyfriend can survive life or death situations with his funny words, he can survive this one. I’m pretty sure he even won, he always does. We should’ve walked off fine if it weren’t for HIM.” She pointed at Senpai harshly, fingernails turning black.

The room felt colder.

“Some things can’t be won because of some diss track battle! The world doesn’t work like that.” Pico snarled, hand in his chest. If things could be decided via raps, then he would’ve become a rapper when he was way, way younger. “The demon probably just wanted to flex on him and in the end, it even didn’t matter. Did it?”

“It did,” Girlfriend gritted, trying to keep her heart together. Does Pico not understand? Is he ignorant? She told him what happened. She told him and he was still relentless on the idea that Boyfriend is.. is — “That demon wanted to have a battle between himself and Boyfriend, then turned into his true form out of saltiness. My Hatty won fair and square! We were supposed to leave the second he finished singing.”

Pico sighed, “Even if a rap battle was the deciding factor, nobody _always_ wins.” He tells her.

Her face, more so the twitches of her brows and eyes, it tells him that a battle and a lot of curses were being thrown at him. It’s probably not an accurate assumption, but it’s one of the guesses he’s banking on.

Regardless, he had to get her to understand that this was a possible outcome. So that if it _does_ turn out that Boyfriend had passed in such a brutal way, then she’d be at least a little bit prepared for the devastation when it’s written out in front of her. Shown with a big neon sign that she can’t run from anymore.

Grief tends to strike at you when you’re the most vulnerable, after all. It comes quick and you can see it, but you get consumed easily if you aren’t prepared or guarded enough for it.

She inhaled deeply and turned away. “You’re too pessimistic,” She tells him as she walks away, heels clicking against the floor. It echoes around the empty room. There’s a sense of heaviness with each step she takes, despite her grace. “But I guess my optimism can be a little too much, as well.”

She pauses, head facing forward. There are no words of exchange. Just a silent nonverbal way of telling Pico that she isn’t considering that possibility yet, she’s still hoping.

“I’ll see you later.”

The door shuts.

Pico stares at the iron door before grumbling under his breath. Damn demons, think they’re so much better than everyone.

He stuffs his hands into his pockets, turning around to examine the unconscious body. He still remembers the pink splotches on his skin when Girlfriend drags him. He shakes his head, why is he here? Why does he put himself into these situations?

He reached out to poke Senpai, feeling nothing but cold. His skin doesn’t even feel like skin. Just.. smooth. The kind that a skin’s texture shouldn’t be able to feel like.

A shudder goes down. 

Definitely otherworldly.

Pico keeps his eyes on Senpai, pondering for a moment with something on his mind. He shakes his head and decides that he should think elsewhere.

He turns around and leaves the room, making sure to lock the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> question:  
> do y’all want it to be formatted as many things happen in one chapter (because this chapter was supposed to be WAYY longer. We’re only at like,, half-ish or something like that) so that there’s longer chapters? that would mean longer time to wait, though. 
> 
> or,
> 
> do y’all want it so there are at least 1-3 scenes in each one? shorter-ish but it pumps out quicker and it might save the flow of the story too. maybe.
> 
> I don’t know if you can tell, but I’m very worried on this story’s pacing. ahah. I’m very weak at that sorta thing and thus, paranoia sprouts whether or not I’m telling the story the way I want it to or if I’m going too fast or too dragged. Ehe, sorry I’m advance.
> 
> so tell in the comments below! :) I love hearing your comments and honestly, I’m surprised anyone even reads this trash.
> 
> thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> feedback n comments always appreciated. hope ya enjoy ya suckers.


End file.
